Overshadowed
by ambiguous miss4
Summary: I never thought Mystic falls would be the town I would be able to live the rest of my life in, but then I meet Elena and friends and knew I was wrong. Then he showed up and I wanted to leave, but couldn't & I hated him for it.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries characters or locations. The only thing I own is Cassy and her past life. This is my first fan fiction. So please review. Thanks everyone and I hope you enjoy****

The light was on in the living room of the little two bedroom home my mother and I had just rented a few months back in Italy. I cringed slightly hoping she hadn't found out that I snuck out tonight. I crept quietly to my bedroom and pushed the purple curtains aside and hopped back inside. I frowned when I heard a male voice inside the house.

"Where is she?" I heard the male growl.

" I don't know who you mean." my mother said.

"Don't play with me women. I know." the male threatened .

"Know what? What is it that you think you know?"

"You had a child. Our child and I want to know where she is." My mother let out a slight laugh, her laugh had always reminded me of twinkling bells, now it was harsh and emotionless. " You think I would have a child with you. Even if I had fallen pregnant I would have made sure to destroy the child before it took its first breath, the poor child would have been an disgrace an outcast." my mothers words rang in my ears as a tear slid down my face. Was she talking about me? Was this man my father?

"I know people Yasmine and my sources all say that you had a child on the 4th of May 1994. Approximately nine months after our last encounter."

" Don't you blame that on me. You walked away remember not me. I accepted you and when I told you about me you turned your back."

"What was I suppose to do? The relationship was forbidden as it was and then you go and tell me your secret. I couldn't stick around, we would have been killed if anyone found out." I wanted so badly to confront them, to find out if they were talking about me but I stayed where I was. Listening to it all, listening as someone else entered the room, hearing my mother scream and the man she was with shout what are you doing. Then nothing.

I sat up in bed, covered in sweat and quickly turned on the lamp that was beside my bed. The memory of my mothers death was still haunting me. I sighed in defeat, no matter how far I ran I couldn't run away from my past. It didn't matter now, I was in a new town I could be a new person. Mystic Falls was were my fresh start was going to be, until I decided it wasn't in a years time. As I stared at my newly painted feature wall in my bedroom I wondered why I had painted the wall green. Was it just because the paint was on sale? Most likely , but there was just something about the shade that I found slightly off putting and then I figured it out. The shade of green was the exact shade of my mothers eyes. No wonder I had that nightmare again. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it before and I made a note to myself to re-paint the wall. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep I ran myself a nice lavender scented bath and lit some candles to help sooth my mind. Getting out of the tub was a problem, I was so relaxed I didn't want to move and knowing why I had to move didn't help either. Eventually I was able to drag myself out of the tub and into my new school uniform. I looked into the mirror and tried to smile. It was going to be a great day I kept repeating to myself but as I stared into my reflection, my baby blues looking back at me I knew I was mistaken. My eyes were only blue when I worried or upset normally they were grey and at times when I was angry they would turn my mothers shade of green. I quickly grabbed a hair tie and tied my slightly frizzy auburn hair into a messy bun. I took a quick glance in the mirror and decided I looked good enough that I wouldn't be laughed at and yet not to good that I would get noticed. At least the school has a uniform we will all pretty much look like clones. I grabbed my keys off the kitchen counter and ran out the door.

The drive to the school was short and boring. Nothing to see but the woods all the way into town. As I pulled up into the schools car park I couldn't help but feel everybody was staring at me. Was it because the jeep I drove had the top up in the middle of summer or maybe it was because of the colour or should I say colours. I had gotten the jeep a unique paint job, depending on the light it could look emerald green, steal grey or baby blue, sometimes you could see all colours at once. I shook my head and told myself I was being paranoid nobody cared about the car I drove or how I drove it. I grabbed my worn out brown leather book bag from the back seat and started to make my way to the administration office. It was during my walk of the white bleak halls that I realised the school uniform was optional. I could have died there and then, now I was forever going to be known as the only kid to wear the uniform. I speed up my pace, I couldn't wait to finally reach the my destination and speak to someone I knew wouldn't care about my appearance or judge me. The middle aged lady behind the counter smiled sweetly at me and I could see where she had accidentally gotten her red lipstick on her teeth. Apart form the stain she was very pretty, her hair was cut into a bob and I could tell she was a bottle blonde, but blonde suited her it showed of her tanned skin perfectly. I was secretly envious of her as I looked down at my pale white skin. I always turned out like a pumpkin when ever I faked tan and I wasn't going to take my chances with getting a sun tan, I'd just go red and peel.

"Its my first day and I've come to pick up my class schedule." I said to her. She just nodded her head handed me the schedule and wished me luck. What school staff member wishes the new kid luck. Aren't they supposed to say your going to love it here, or something along those lines. As I walked out of the office the bell rang signalling the start of class. I hurried down the hall hoping I was going the right way when I ran into someone's locker door.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry." I rubbed my head where it had hit the locker and looked up at the girl who had spoken to me. "I'm fine," I told her. Her soft brown eyes looked at me with such concern that you would have thought I had been knocked unconscious.

"Are you sure, you took a locker to the head." I smiled at her and assured her it was nothing. She seemed uncertain but accepted my answer. "I'm Elena." She said while shutting her locker door. "Cassy" I said, "Well Cassandra but everyone calls me Cassy." Elena smiled and nodded her head. "Well I better get going or else I'll be late for," I looked down at my class schedule trying to find what my first class was, "English." I told her. "Oh cool, I have English now to." she said, "at least I'm not the only one that's going to be late. Come on we better hurray before the second bell rings." and without warning she linked elbows with me and started directing me to class.

By the time lunch came around I heaved a sigh of relief. English had been a nightmare, I think the teacher hated me already and then I had biology and finding that class was difficult as it was way down the other end and up some stairs then down another set of stairs. None of that mattered now, I was outside and I needed to find a nice quiet spot to eat my lunch, alone. I spotted a shady tree near the edge of the school grounds and made my way over. I hadn't had time to open my lunch bag before three girls were sitting around me. "I'm sorry I didn't go to biology with you." Elena said, "I needed to sort some things out at the admin office."

"I found it okay." I said. I could feel the eyes of the other two girls boring into me and without warning the little blonde girl just exploding with questions.

"You know you don't have to wear the uniform right. No one here does. Its completely horrible, grey plaid with grey knee length socks plus that hideous off white shirt, so not in. And why are you so tall? are all women in your family that tall?"

" Caroline" The dark haired skin girl whispered glaring at the blonde.

""What? Were friends aren't we? Can't a friend ask another friend a question?"

"It was more like an interrogation." Elena stated. "Cassy these are my two best friends Caroline and Bonnie." I nodded politely a them.

"So?" Caroline persisted, "Are all women in your family tall." I let out a small laugh.

"My mother wasn't very tall. She wasn't short. I guess she was around your height and the same blonde hair to." I explained.

"and by was you mean she has grown?" Caroline asked. I quickly looked at my hands, I couldn't believed I had spoken about my mother in past tense. I shook me head, "no she has passed on". The girls were all quiet so I decided to change the subject. "What do you girls do around here for fun?" I enquired.

"Well we are all going to the mystic grill tonight. You should join us. I need some girl company. Caroline will be off making out with Matt and Elena will be starring deeply into Stefan's eyes the whole night." Bonnie said. Elena softly hit Bonnie on the shoulder, "we don't exclude you."

"I know but sometimes it nice to have a girl to talk to who doesn't have a boy as her newest accessory." I couldn't help but smile. These girls were really nice and maybe, just maybe I could see myself staying here. Maybe all I needed was a group of girlfriends to help me move on with life, and these girls appeared to be the sort of people I used to hang out with before.

"You can count me in." Bonnie smiled at me and Caroline squealed in excitement.

"Be warned Cassy, Mystic grill is the only place to go in Mystic falls so try not to experience everything it has to offer tonight." Elena said with a slight small on her lips and I couldn't help but laugh as I promised I would take it slow. As the girls began to talk amongst themselves I started to remove my lunch but before I could even finish taking it out of the bag the lunch bell rang and the girls and I made our way back into the school. "Remember I have cheerleading practice, so I'll meet you girls there at around six." Caroline yelled before disappearing around the corner. Bonnie, Elena and I all had the same schedule, so we made our way to our last lesson for the day, Math, what a way to end the day it thought.

As the girls walked me to my car Elena and Bonnie were trying to give me directions on how to get to Mystic Grill. Elena had drawn me a map but Bonnie said she was making me go the long way and if I was to cut though this street I could shave two minutes off. I giggled at their antics, surprising myself at how easy I felt around them already.

"I'll find it don't worry. I'll see you girls at six." I said and threw my book bag into the back of the jeep before waving goodbye and heading home.

Stepping across the threshold into my home I couldn't help but feel that today had been a good day. I had made three new friends and we had clicked instantly and besides the whole uniform debacle nothing else had gone wrong today. I turned on my radio really loud, one of the advantages of living on the edge of town surrounded by the woods with not another soul for miles, and started dancing around the room. Something I hadn't done for awhile and it felt good. As I stepped into my bedroom I realized I had no idea what the dress code was but decide a floaty peach summer dress with white ballet flats should be okay. Now onto the hair up or down. I played with a few different styles and decided to keep it down with loose waves. Now that I had the hair sorted I decided that a dress wasn't going to cut it. So I opted instead for a pair of grey skinny jeans watermelon coloured heels and a white baby doll top with a ladybug charm necklace that went down to my navel. Dressy enough for a night out on the town but not to dressy that it looked like I put effort into my outfit. Effortless sheek, just some clear gloss and I was out the door.

When I arrived at Mystic grill I released I had forgotten to bring a bag so I stuffed some cash and my phoned into my pocket and hurriedly made my way inside. I spotted the group right away. They were sitting over in the back and I was guessing the blonde next to Caroline was Matt and the dark brooding guy must be Stefan. I had to admit the girls had good taste, both boys were extremely good looking and they seemed totally into the girls. Bonnie waved me over and patted the seat next to her, "Matt, Stefan this is Cassy," Bonnie said.

"Hi Cassy, you liking Mystic Falls?" Matt asked.

"How could I not." I said. Matt smiled at this and I guessed he had grown up here. Stefan was looking at me strangely but once he released I was starring back he smiled and we got into a discussion about the football team and Stefan told me the story of how he tried out and I burst out laughing. Then Elena and Stefan got into a deep conversation about something and Bonnie and I started chatting away. She told me about a party that was happening out in the woods this weekend to celebrate the start of summer and I gladly accepted her invitation to meet up at Caroline's place and head over to the party together. The waitress brought us over another round of cokes and I started looking around the place as I mindlessly sipped on my beverage. There was a pool table over in one corner, which was crowded by all the guys on the football team and that was pretty much it. The rest of the place was just filled with tables and chairs, and of course a bathroom and bar.

"So Cassy," Carline started

"Hmm, yes." I said turning back and facing the group.

"Where did you live before here?" The whole group at turned towards me as I started the story that I had made in advance for when this question came up.

"I moved up here from Australia. The weather there is horrible during the winter, its cold one minute and then hot the next and it never snowed. I didn't see the point in" I was stopped mid way though my sentence by Elena whispering "what's he doing here" to Stefan. The group all turned to see whom Elena was talking about.

"Not again." I heard Caroline whine. Matt rubbed her arm in a comforting way and Stefan slowly began to rise form the table. I couldn't work out who the were talking about but I didn't have to wonder for to long. A slightly older male made his way over to the table. He had a cocky grin and was starring directly at Stefan. His crystal clear blue eyes were breathtaking and his devilish dark hair was intoxicating but I could immediately tell he was the guy every girl fell for which meant he was going to be egotistical and an overall annoying guy. Before he made it to the table Bonnie pulled me towards her and whispered in my ear "don't make eye contact with him, just ignore him and hopefully he will go away." I nodded my head slightly interested in what he had done to make the group despise him so much. I did as Bonnie said and sat there silently as Stefan spoke to him.

"Damon what are you doing here." Stefan said quietly, so as not to draw attention to our table.

"Just came for a drink. Is that so bad little brother." Damon queried him, but it was evident he didn't care what Stefan thought.

"Depends on what your drinking?" Stefan challenged. Must be an alcoholic I thought and his brother must be the one that has to drag his ass home and clean up his messes. I felt bad for Stefan, it was clear the two didn't see eye to eye and Stefan didn't feel like this was the time or place for this particular conversation to be happening.

"You know the usual. Tonight's was extra sweet." He taunted. I heard Elena gasp and could feel Bonnie stiffen beside me.

"I think its time you left Damon." Damon looked around the table at all the glaring eyes that were starring him down , silently telling him to leave. I didn't look up when his eyes feel to me. It was a lot more difficult then I thought it would be. I wanted to yell at him to take a picture as it would last longer but I sat quietly in my chair and concentrated on my breathing trying to ignore him.

"What about you, do you think I should leave?" I heard his question and knew it was directed at me, but I said nothing. His voice had sent chills up my spine, it was like he was daring me to speak, daring me to tell him to leave.

"Of course she wants you to leave." Elena said after what felt like a life time. I let out my breath slowly as I felt his eyes leave me and presumed he was now starring at Elena. I heard Stefan move and saw his feet step in front of Elena's.

"Come on Damon." Stefan said, "I'll even walk you out."

"I'm not a child. I can walk myself out." With out a moments hesitation he spun around and stalked out of the bar chuckling but not before sliding his hand up my arm and whispering in my ear, "it was nice to meet you Cassy."


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries. ****

Driving home from Mystic Grill that night was an interesting adventure. I had managed to get lost twice and I blamed it all on Damon, a guy I hadn't even said a word to. He had somehow managed to get under my skin, and I couldn't't concentrate on anything other then the fact that he knew my name. I went over the night in my head a dozen times and I knew no one at the table had said my name while Damon was there. It wasn't until I was pulling up my gravel driveway that I realized Stefan must of told Damon about the new girl that his girlfriend had made friends with and Damon had put two and two together that night and figured that I must have been the new girl Stefan had mentioned. I chided myself for being so paranoid, of course that was how he knew my name. There was no one trying to kill me.

Ever since my mothers death I have feared that the people who killed her would want to kill me to. It was a stupid thought since no one knew my mother had a child. As I made my way to my bedroom and slipped on an old t-shirt I couldn't't help but picture that night. After they had killed her I heard them rip the place apart, looking for a sign that my mother had indeed given birth. There was nothing, my mother never allowed my personal belongings to be in any part of the house besides my room. All the pictures that were on the wall were of her, the movie collection in the living area, all hers, she had even given birth to me at our old house so there was no record of me being born. I remember hiding under my bed waiting for them to come into my room and kill me to, but they never came. I saw their feet walk pass the door time and time again but they never tried to get in. After hours of searching I heard his voice for the final time, "I guess she wasn't lying. She never had a child.". One of the men he was with let out a snort and said, "Either way she had to die. It was your father's orders." I laid under that bed for hours after they had left, to scared to move.

The rest of the week was uneventful, it wasn't until the day of the party that I was finally able to come out of the slum I was in and be excited about something. The previous night Caroline had dragged me out shopping to pick out something to wear. I had begged Elena or Bonnie to come with me, but I think they saw it like part of my initiation process into their group.

"We are all meeting at Caroline's place, like now." Bonnie said to me as the last bell had rung, "Elena is leaving early as she and Stefan are going together." I nodded my head in understanding. "Okay, then lets go. Elena." She said shouting towards the direction of Elena, who was speaking to Stefan. Elena looked in our direction and gave Stefan a quick kiss before running over. "Okay, whose ready for a girls thing at Carlines." She said rolling her eyes. Looks like I'm not the only one that's not into this whole girly thing I thought as I jumped into my jeep.

"Welcome to Caroline's room." Elena whispered into my ear as we walked in. Caroline beamed at us from inside her walk in closet.

"Okay, Elena since you have to leave early I'm going to do your hair and make up first, then I'll do Cassy's then Bonnie then me."

"I'll do my own thanks." Bonnie said in a tone that had no room for an argument. I was more then happy for Caroline to do all my hair and make up. I had never gotten into all that girly business and would have no idea where to start.

" So Elena how long have you and Stefan been together?" I quizzed her while Caroline took the rollers out of her hair. Elena looked at me but Caroline quickly took Elena head in her hands and positioned it in the position it was before. Elena rolled her eyes at me in the mirror', " A few months I guess." She said. "Elena and Stefan are like Mystic Falls it couple." Bonnie chimed in from Caroline's private bathroom where she was applying the finishing touches to her makeup. "And all done." Caroline said, "Now don't mess it up." Caroline said while Elena was walking out the door. As soon as she was gone Caroline shot me a look and patted the seat that had previously been occupied by Elena. "I'm thinking slight waves with pastel colour eye make up and nude lips." Caroline said to me. I just nodded having no idea what she meant by nude lips.

" Caroline," I heard Bonnie call as she walked out of the bathroom, "Matt still bring the date for Cassy."

"What," I said spinning around. Caroline glared at me and spun the chair back so I was facing the mirror. "Bonnie what happened to wanting a single girlfriend?" Bonnie let out a laugh.

"Don't worry. You will have fun." Caroline said. "Bonnie and I thought it would be a good idea to set you up with Matt's best friend, Tyler."

"His a football player, tanned, well built." Bonnie said describing him, "Not to mention really sweet and caring once you peel back the layers. Anyway its not like it's a date, date, it will be the five of us and his single and your single maybe something will happen maybe something wont." I could tell by the twinkle in both their eyes that they hopped something would happen. I sighed in defeat and just sat back and let the girls do their thing. I could hear the girls chatting away as Caroline applied the finishing touches to my face. I had to admit she had a gift. While I didn't think a dress was appropriate for a bonfire party Caroline insisted, but with Bonnie's help I was able to talk her down to wear a peasant skirt with a tight singlet and a long chunky necklace that reached my navel. Bonnie and Elena had both been lucky that had been allowed to wear black skinny jeans and a dressy top. Bonnie had gone for a silk backless black shirt that had gold chains draped across the back and Elena had gone for a basic tee in blue. Caroline was not happy about her choice but Elena had literally ran out before Caroline could force another top on her. Caroline on the other hand had opted for a very mini lace strapless dress in white, she looked fantastic in it, but it wasn't something that I would wear to a bonfire.

"Cone on Caroline," Bonnie yelled at her from the bottom of the stairs, "the boys are waiting." Matt stood at the front door waiting for Caroline and Bonnie and I made our way to the black SUV that was in the driveway. "Tyler this is Cassy."

"Hey." Tyler said nodding at me. I quietly said Hi back as Bonnie and I slipped into the back seats of the car. "So you girls up for a crazy night." Tyler said with a boyish grin on his face. Even though he was speaking to both of us his eyes never left Bonnie. Great idea guys I thought, try set me up with a guy that is clearly interested in Bonnie who she so obviously has a crush on.

"Were up for it." Bonnie said elbowing me to get involved in the conversation.

"It's my first party so I'm defiantly excited."

"Yeah, well if Caroline keeps this up were are going to get there when the party is over." Tyler said beeping the horn. I looked over to the house and saw Matt and Caroline glare towards the car before slowly making their way over.

"Tyler, did you have to be so immature." Bonnie grumbled, "Can't you see that they wanted a private moment."

"They can have as many private moments as they want at the party. It's in the middle of the woods, I'm sure they will be able to find a secluded are." Tyler stated and giving Bonnie a sly wink.

"Could you be anymore rude Tyler." Caroline voiced angrily as she entered the vehicle. Matt closed the door behind her and quickly made his way over to the front passenger.

"Okay, man. Lets go." Matt said once he was seated. Tyler didn't wait a second longer, he turned up the music and gunned it out of the drive way. As we turned away from the town towards the woods I could have sworn that a crow was watching us the whole time, but it was crazy. Crows don't sit around watching people.

The party was a lot wilder then I had expected. I was surprised at the location, Tyler wasn't kidding when he said it was middle of the secluded woods, it was so strange that in the dense woods there was this huge clearing. There were four large bonfires that people were dancing around and kegs littered the ground. Caroline and Matt has pretty much disappeared as soon as we got here and I hadn't seen Elena or Stefan yet. I decided to excuse myself from Tyler and Bonnie who were having a moment, Bonnie tried to stop me but I gave her its an okay look and go for it. I could see she was hesitant to let me leave but I smiled at her and told them that I was going to mingle. It wasn't long before I decided to walk into the woods. I had always loved the woods, the freedom it offered, the noise of the leaves as they blew in the wind, the animals as they talked in their secret language. My favourite part about the woods was the fresh air. Its why I also preferred country towns to the city, the air was so much crisper and cleaner out here then in the city. It made me feel alive, to breath in the fresh air , as strange as it was I always felt connected to something when I was in the woods. Even growing up the woods was my favourite place. I remember my mother always getting mad at me for running in the woods for hours at a time. "Your like your father you are" she would sometimes say when I came back. She regretted saying it because that's when the questions would start, questions she wouldn't answer until I was "old enough". Suddenly it occurred to me that I could no longer hear the party or see the smoke from the fires because the trees were to tall and leaned inwards, as if they were creating a roof. I turned around and started walking back the way I had come. Before I had even taken five steps I had a noise, it sounded like someone stepping on a twig."

"Hello" I yelled out, but there was no response. I strained my ears trying to listen for any sound of movement but I heard nothing. Before I could even yell out again I saw a white rabbit about thirty centimetres from my left hop on by. He or she stopped for a moment to look at me before going on its merry way. I let out my breath, that I hadn't even realised I was holding. Get it together I said to myself, you were just scared of a little harmless rabbit. I shook my head and continued walking and then I heard the sound again. This time I knew the direction it was coming from and I looked directly to my right and saw the silhouette of a tall figure. "Hey, are you lost?" I asked, the figure just stood there not moving. "The party is back this way." I said trying again. Still nothing, I was starting to get annoyed. what sort of childish game was this person playing. "Okay well I'm going to go back. your more then welcome to follow me. Or you can stay out here. Silent and unmoving. I couldn't care either way." I told the figure before moving off. Before I could get very far I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around my waist. "Hey," I yelled, "What on earth do you think your doing." I tried turning around to face this guy but he held me so tight I couldn't move. "Look," I said trying to reason with him, "I don't know what the girls are like in Mystic Falls but where I come from this is no way to treat someone." Still he didn't say anything, " What is wrong with you. Don't you speak. Can you not understand what I am saying." I started to struggle, trying to break free and then I felt it. He had jabbed me with a needle in my neck, before I could cry out I felt myself weakening, becoming sleepy. I tried to shake of the effect of the toxin he had injected into me but I couldn't. My knees were becoming jelly and if it wasn't for his strong arms I would have slid to the floor.

"How long do you think she has been like this?" Elena I thought is that you.

"Not long, maybe a few minutes." Stefan maybe I thought.

"I'm going to kill him Stefan." Him who is him, I thought, "He shouldn't." Before she could finish Stefan cut her off, "Come on we need to get her home. Tell Bonnie."

"Tell Bonnie what Stefan. If she knows what happened she will hurt him. It that what you want."

"Tell her that Cassy had to much to drink and we were leaving so we are going to take her home. I'll meet you at the car." I felt Stefan pick me up, I couldn't move I couldn't speak. I wanted to tell them that I was fine but my head was still cloudy from the drugs. Why would somebody drug me. Scarier still did that person go to our school. I must have blacked out on the way home because the next thing I knew Elena was trying to carry me to my bed.

"Just lay her down on the couch." I heard Stefan say. Why is Elena carrying me and not Stefan I thought.

"Where do you think she keeps the blankets?" Elena asked him. I guess Stefan must have shrugged his shoulders, "I'll just grab the doona off her bed. She's going to be okay right Stefan."

"She'll be fine. She just needs rest."

"I'll come check on her tomorrow." I felt Elena tuck the doona around me but I didn't have the strength to move and I still couldn't talk. I heard the front door close and then the sound of gravel as the car pulled out of the driveway. I felt myself starting to drift back into sleep and I didn't try and fight it.

Saturday was a wasted day, by the time I woke up the sun had already set and it was pitch black outside. I slowly stood up from the couch and made my way over to the kitchen. There was a note from Elena on the fridge, 'came by to see you this afternoon. didn't want to wake you. have left you some food in the fridge.' Sure enough when I opened the fridge there was enough food inside to feed an army. I grabbed a bowl of pasta and put it in the microwave to heat it up. It tasted so good and Elena was right, I needed food to help build up my strength. Just as I was finishing cleaning the dishes I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, Good to see you up and moving around." Elena said as she gave me a hug.

"The food had a huge part in that." I replied, "Thank you, it tasted so good."

"No problem I'm just glad that your feeling better."

"I am. What ever those drugs were that I was injected with they are out of my system now."

"Drugs?" Elena asked puzzled. I nodded and showed her the two needle marks on my neck.

"The only thing I can't figure out is why he decided to use two needles. I'm sure one would have done the trick."

"What ever his reason he is long gone now, so we don't have to worry about him."

"Thanks Elena," I whispered, "If it wasn't for you and Stephen who knows what he might have done to me."

"How did you know it was us?" Elena asked. I explained to her that while I couldn't move or talk I was able to hear while I drifted in and out of consciousness. "Lets try and forget about last night. Tonight's girls night. Bonnie will be over soon with DVDs, popcorn and lots of sugar." Elena said with a smile. I couldn't believe how amazing these girls where and I had only known them for one short week. "What are you thinking about?" Elena asked.

"Nothing." I said smiling at her. She looked unsure but I was saved by Bonnie who chose that exact moment to walk in the door.

"Movies?" Elena asked.

"And popcorn plus a load amount of sugar that is going to take us a life time to burn off." Bonnie replied shaking the bags in her hand. All three of us grinned, I went to the cupboard to get some cups as the girls settled in on the couch and started arguing over the order we were going to watch the DVDs in. Girl night was a huge success. It was what I needed to help get my mind off things.

The following morning we all woke up late and Elena said she had to hurry home before Jenna grounded her.

"I'll come round to pick you up for school tomorrow and we will go to Caroline's after school to pick up your car." Elena told me.

"I completely forgot my car was still there. Thanks El that would be great. I don't feel up to walking to school." I said. Elena laughed, "You would need to start walking now."

"So true." I agreed.

"Bye guys I'll see you tomorrow." I said giving them both hugs before they got into their cars. Having slept all day I was awake, full of energy and ready to do something so I decided on going for a run in the woods. I hadn't felt these alive since I was a little girl. The woods always made me feel alive but these woods felt different, it was hard to explain. I didn't know why I felt different and I couldn't pin point what the feeling was but it was different and I think I liked this new feeling. Having showered and slipped into my pyjamas after the run I was ready for bed. I still hadn't fully recovered from the drugs and had pushed myself a little to far tonight, I knew I should have turned around a lot sooner then I had but it was worth it.

I was awoken by the sound of my cell phone ringing next to my ear.

"Hello" I mumbled into my cell.

"Hey," Elena's chirpy voice greeted me, "I'm leaving my house now so I'll see you in twenty minutes." I groaned in response Elena just laughed and told me twenty minutes or else she would drag me to school even if I wasn't ready. I stayed in bed for a full ten minutes before finally deciding on getting out of bed. Today the sun was extra warm, I pulled on my denim shorts, mint green tee and white lace scarf before quickly brushing my hair and putting it up into a messy bun. I was just putting my feet into a pair of white sandshoes when Elena pulled up. Hopping I had everything I grabbed my bag and ran out to the car.

"Morning," Elena said.

"Morning." I replied, "Thanks for doing this."

"No problem. What are friends for." Elena had he I-pod plugged into her car's stereo system. I flicked though her play list until I located a song that I adored.

"Good choice. Personal favourite of mine." Elena said and we both stared singing along to ACDC Highway to Hell. When we pulled up to school I waved at Bonnie and Caroline who were waiting for us at the front steps. Caroline started talking about the party on Friday night as we walked to our first class. She wanted to know where Elena and I had gotten to. Elena told her that she was feeling unwell and I had taken her home. I felt bad lying to Caroline, but Elena obviously thought it was a good idea not to tell her and it wasn't something I felt like talking about. After our last lesson together Elena said she would meet me at her car in a few minutes, she had to go see the history teacher. As I waited by the car Damon come walking up to me.

"Cassy right." He said looking at me with a cocky grin on his face. I nodded.

"And your Damon." I replied.

"Elena said she is going to be longer then expected and wanted me to take you to Caroline's to pick up your car. If your alright with that." He explained.

"Umm, yeah sure. Thanks." I followed him to his car, sports car I thought, how unexpected.

"How did you enjoy the party on Friday night?" Damon asked.

"It was good." I lied, "Different from the parties I'm used to."

"And what type of parties does Cassy normally go to?" Thankfully Caroline didn't live to far away and I didn't have time to answer his question. "You haven't answered my question." He said as I was stepping out of the car.

I blushed slightly and silently cursed myself, "Oh you know." I shrugged.

"No, I don't but maybe dinner at your place and I will. I'd suggest mine but Stefan and Elena are sure to be there tonight and we wouldn't get an privacy." He said. I felt my blush deepen, grow up I said to myself. Don't fall for his charm. "Okay its set then I'll come round to your place at seven tonight." Before I could reply he leaned over the car and pulled the passenger door shut. As he drove away I couldn't help wonder what I had gotten myself into. I slowly pulled out of Caroline's driveway and on the way home I could hear my cell phone ringing. The phone was to far away for me to reach but I could see caller ID and saw it was Elena and made note to call her back when I got home.


End file.
